Possibilities
by wovenbywords6213
Summary: HITSUHINA ONESHOT. After the war with the Quincy, Momo and Toshiro meet again. With new blossoming feelings, is there a possibility that their friendship will turn into something more? Or will it be too much of a risk to take that leap into the unknown?


**AN:** Hi! Happy Holidays! This story is my submission for the HitsuHina Gift Exchange on Tumblr, and I wanted to share it here too. I hope y'all will like it, and I wish you a very merry Christmas! Anyhow, enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and its characters.

• • • • •

IT WAS OVER two weeks ago since the battle with the Quincy concluded. The Seireitei was in the process of rebuilding, fixing what still could be fixed, and erecting new offices and quarters that were beyond repair. At the same time, everyone was trying their best to heal — physically, mentally, and emotionally — from all the scars the war brought upon them.

Lives had been lost: friends, acquaintances, and superiors that'd no longer be there with the ones who thankfully survived. Things definitely changed, accompanied by the inevitable surges of grief and longing for things and people that no longer existed.

It was true that in the wake of a war were broken hearts and souls, but amidst all the ache and heartbreak was hope. That thing one should never lose, even if it was the only thing they held.

 _For where there is life, there is hope._

That was the thought that lingered in the head of a dark-haired girl as she stared up at the stars scattered like specks of diamond dust in the night sky. A sigh escaped her partly-opened mouth as she willed herself to enjoy the party that was being held under the peach blossoms at the moment.

Clanks of sake bottles could be heard in the background, along with the voices of more or less fifty seated officers who gathered for — as someone said — the "post-war celebratory party." Some shook their heads, not really seeing the need to hold such an event, while the others basically perked up when they heard the word "party." After all, it wouldn't really hurt to loosen up for a bit, would it?

Shaking her head, Momo Hinamori's mind was once again filled with the events that took place when she, together with other shinigami, were fighting against the so-called Sternritter "M," Gerard Valkyrie. He was such a tough opponent, but thank the heavens he was defeated — albeit not from their own forces but from their greatest enemy and the Father of the Quincy himself, Yhwach.

 _And yeah, Hitsugaya-kun had been there, too._ She slightly frowned and wondered where the white-haired captain was now. Was he still busy doing his paperwork that he didn't have the time to come to the gathering tonight? _He should really relax sometimes_ , she thought with a hint of worry.

As her childhood friend came to mind, her heart began to flutter yet again. What was it about him that causes that rapid _thump thump_ in her chest? She didn't know when it all began, but she was positive that _that_ moment during battle, when she called out his name in worry _and_ awe, only made it more complicated.

Momo had consulted her zanpakuto spirit about the matter. When Tobiume said "You admire him," her cheeks flushed crimson, and she wanted to say that she _didn't_ , but she hated lying, and denying what she already suspected herself was, in fact, _lying_ , so no she didn't say anything. Her silence bugged the spirit, thus she continued assuring her master that it wasn't something she should get so worried about.

 _Tobiume was right,_ she thought _. Truly, what is so wrong with having a, um, crush … on my childhood_ friend? _On Shiro-chan? Kyaaaaa! Noooo!_ _What would he say if he knew?_

Sighing loudly, Momo opened her eyes and looked from the stars to the peach blossoms above her head. She reached up a hand to touch the delicate flowers she was named after. Smiling contently, she picked one from the cluster of blooms and examined it between her fingers.

Just then, she heard someone clearing his throat. She gasped and looked to the side to find the object of her thoughts just from a while ago walking towards her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed, a hint of surprise and awe in her voice. Just like _that_ time. She blushed.

As his turquoise eyes narrowed, the tenth division captain said, "Good evening too, Hinamori."

"Oh y-yeah. I'm sorry. Good evening, Hitsugaya … taicho."

A look of surprise flashed across Toshiro's face for a second before going back to its usual stoic expression; he didn't actually expect she'd call him that. Clearing his throat once more, he asked, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I just wanted to think," she admitted.

"Hmm. About what?"

She shrugged. "Just random things."

"I see."

 _And one of those things is you,_ Momo thought but did not dare say out loud. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it? I thought you weren't going to come …"

"You know I have a lot to do. After everything was said and done, paperwork definitely took up all the space in my office." He shook his head and reached up to massage his temples. "I swear one day I'd go crazy because of all the stupid documents I have to sign."

Momo giggled at that. It was true that the amount of paperwork doubled, or even tripled, after the war. She was truly glad she wasn't doing all the work alone because her captain was quite responsible and only gave her the ones that needed her attention.

Silence soon filled the air between them. Standing there with him, she couldn't help but think anew of her blossoming feelings for him. She closed her eyes and listened to her racing heart. She let out a soft breath but kept her eyes shut for a few more seconds. As she felt his cool reiatsu close to her, she felt certain it wasn't really so wrong to see _Shiro-chan_ in a new light.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro interrupted her thoughts. "You've been so quiet it's almost out of your character."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Momo feigned annoyance. "And here I am thinking I'd call you 'Captain' for good," she joked.

"I suppose that _may_ happen at first, but knowing you, you'll probably forget about it sooner or later," he countered.

She laughed and said, "What do you want me to call you then? 'Toshiro'?"

"B-Baka! Of course not!"

"Aww. You're so cute, Shiro-chan!"

"Stop it. You just said you'd address me respectfully, but you're already doing the opposite!"

"Hmm. Say, why do you want me to call you 'Captain' so bad?"

"Because … I-I am one," he stated.

Momo paused for a while, thinking of what she'd say. Then, an idea struck her. "But I am a _fukutaicho_ and you don't address me as such!"

He just sighed and looked away, a little annoyed at her stubbornness. It was true that he also didn't address people _respectfully_ , but at the very least he didn't call them annoying childish nicknames. As she cleared her throat, he looked at her again with a confused expression. "What now?"

She smiled at him. "How are you? I mean, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm alright. How about you?" He inquired, lowering himself down to sit on the grass. He then leaned back on the peach tree's trunk and looked up at her.

Seeing his actions as an invitation to do the same, she situated herself on the ground beside him. "I'm okay, too. And happy," she paused, "that the war's already over. And everything's back to normal again, well, as normal as it could get anyway."

"Yeah." Toshiro was also glad that they finally had peace in Soul Society again. When was the last time they could just relax and hold celebrations like this? While he was busy thinking, Momo rested her head on his shoulder causing him to widen his eyes in surprise at the sudden contact. He slowly turned to her and saw her looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite understand. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes crinkled as she sweetly grinned at him. "What do you think, Hitsugaya- _taicho_? It's a time to relax, isn't it? So _that_ is what I am doing." She looked away and he almost — almost — didn't want her to.

"By using me as a pillow," Toshiro muttered to himself. His eyes softened as he recalled back the times they'd been like this in the past, when they were still little and each day was a lot more peaceful. They would spend their afternoons playing games and when they were already both tired, they would rest in the shadow of that old tree in their backyard. Momo would make him lie down beside her on the bed of dry leaves that she imagined was something more amazing than what it actually was. "Like a bed of snow!" she would say even though it was summertime. _Baka Hinamori, always the dreamer,_ he thought.

It was in these moments when he remembered why he decided to protect her: he wanted to always see that beautiful smile on her face and hear that hearty laugh of hers and keep her from all the things that might hurt her.

He let out a small smile and also leaned his head on hers. Inhaling her sweet scent, he promised, _I will always protect you and make you happy, Hinamori._ As if she read his thoughts, she looked at him, gentleness shining in her eyes.

"I promise to always protect you and make you happy, too, Shiro-chan." Momo said.

"Huh?" Toshiro was taken aback. _Did I just say those words out loud? What the—_

"I said—"

"I heard you," he said, looking away and cutting her off.

After a moment, Momo spoke up. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun. _For everything._ I guess I've never really thanked you before, have I?"

He sighed. He was tempted to brush off her thanks but decided against it. "You're … welcome."

None of them bothered to fill the silence that followed. They continued sitting there for another half an hour or so, just enjoying each other's presence. In any case, it wasn't something they could do often considering their positions as high-ranking officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. After this night, who knew when they'd get to spend some time again together?

As thoughts occupied their minds, both asked the same questions: _What are we? What are we going to be? Is it possible for us to be more than_ this

Maybe it wasn't time yet to admit feelings that they'd been keeping; they weren't in haste, though; they'd wait for that _perfect_ time when they were both finally ready — free from the past and prepared for what was to come. He might not be the most patient man on earth, but he was able and willing to wait for the girl he cared for all his life.

 _I'll wait for you even if I have to wait forever._ _That's how much I_ _lo—_ His stomach suddenly growled, surprising both of them. Momo giggled and ushered him to stand up.

"Let's go get something to eat! Why didn't you tell me you haven't eaten yet?" she said while still laughing.

He huffed and stood up, letting her drag him towards the banquet. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. _This is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, my Shiro-chan. Either as my best friend or as something more … I know I have it right this time_ , she thought.

Unbeknownst to her, he was having a similar contemplation. _This is the girl who accepted me for who I am, the one I'll never want to lose, the one I'd die for without regret. Hinamori … my person._ He held onto her hand a little tighter, squeezing it.

As they neared the feast, hands and hearts intertwined, it occurred to both of them that this — whatever it was — was definitely the start of something _new_ and _beautiful_.

\- Fin -

• • • • •

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! I hope you will have a great day today and everyday! May we not forget the essence of this season: love! Also, take care of yourself because you matter! Sending you my love and best wishes for this holiday! xo

Long live HitsuHina!~


End file.
